


Just one moment can change everything

by NoAverageAngel76



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAverageAngel76/pseuds/NoAverageAngel76
Summary: Zim, gaz, and dib are all in high school now and zim has grown quite tall. But when zim finds out his missions fake the tallest order him to destroy himself, who is he to argue? But what if someone was in the lab and heard everything? ZaGr may be OOC. Also my fist Inavder Zim story so please go easy on me. I don't own Invader Zim or any of the Characters. Enjoy!





	1. Where it all starts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first ZaGr fanfiction. Reviews are welcome but let me first point out I am NOT a writer. So I may have misspelled things or messed up somewhere and I apologize but that shouldn't stop you from liking my story. That it is all :) please enjoy lol

Zim walks through the hall way of the high school with his new spiked up black wig and human eye contacts that make his pupils look blue and instead of his invader outfit he has on black jeans and a red baggy t-shirt tho he still wears his black boots and gloves.

'Stupid humans...why won't any of Zim's plans work to conquer you all and show my tallest' how great Zim is!?' He thought angrily as he turned a corner and ran right into someone as he head something hit the ground and he looks down to see a girl with dark purple hair glaring at the ground and Zim raises an eyebrow, he doesn't have, at the girl till she looks up at him with her eyes slightly open in a death glare and he freezes slightly at the look.

"you think you can just run into me and knock me down without any consequences?" She said darkly and Zim takes one step back "foolish human! You think you scare me!? The great ZIM!?"

The girl stands up and grabs the collar of Zim's shirt and rams him into the lockers as she still glares "shut up Zim. I will not hesitate to send your soul into the depths of nightmares if you don't shut your trap now." She says venomously making him gulp a bit. "...you are Dib-monkeys sister correct?" He says and she raises an eyebrow at him "you forgot who I am?"

Zim blinks trying to place her name since he only really in countered Dib instead of her really. "Gaz!" Came a familiar voice as they both look over to see Dib with a bright smile "you have Zim!? Yes! Now we can expose him for the alien he is!" He yelled and Gaz growled and dropped Zim's shirt and turned to her brother who looked at her and paled a bit "uh...Gaz?" Gaz walked over and without hesitating punched Dib in the gut causing him to fall over in pain "stop yelling.

You know that annoys me more then anything you moron." Zim blinked shocked as he looked at Gaz 'she just...hit her own brother' he laughs finally "stupid Dib-monkey! You got hit by a girl not even Zim would be so weak to let that happen!" He stopped laughing to see Gaz now looking at him and his eyes widen "victor for Zim!" He yells before quickly taking off as Gaz growls furious 'he's so going to the nightmare realm when I'm done with him.' She thought angrily and walked off down the hall as the late bell finally rang and Dib had just gotten off the ground to see everyone gone. "Not fair!" He quickly gets up and runs to class.

* * *

 

Gaz's prov.

I was walking down the hall with my short purple hair that went to my shoulders swayed slightly as I walked. I wore a black tang top under a dark Avery dress that went around my shoulders with dark grey selves attached and it went down to my knees. I had on dark purple tights and black lace up boots. I also wore black fingerless gloves along with my favorite skull necklace. I was anything but normal then all these other students. I was feared by just about everyone and I don't mind at all. I hate people and will gladly show it.

I walked into my math class even if I was 10 minutes late and I couldn't seriously care less. 'Why am I even here? I should just skip. No one would actually notice,' I thought as the teacher Mr. Kopowski looked at me "so nice of you to join us Gaz Membrane." I didn't even bother talking as my eyes looked closed. I only rarely opened them fully when I'm really ticked or want to strike fear into people. I took a seat at my desk as the teacher just sighed and went on with class as normal.

* * *

 

Zim's prov

'Stupid earthlings! There pathetic existence is just a nuisance' I thought as I glared at all the human in my, what they call, history class. The teacher was going on about some short conquerer named ne-polian? Or whatever they said. I don't really care I just want to take over this stupid planet and leave! Iv stayed here for years now and I am getting annoyed with this place. "Zim!" I looked at the teacher with a bored look on my face. "Stop day dreaming and pay attention in my class!"

I glared slightly "Zim doesn't need to pay attention! For Zim will rule you all one day with an iron fist!" I yelled and the teacher slammed her ruler down on her desk "o stop with your rambling! And speak in normal sentences! One does not say there name when they talk." She stated flatly and I just rolled my eyes. "Zim does what he wants." I said back and she glared "out."

I looked at her confused till she pointed to the door "out of my class and to the office! You need to learn to show respect to your teacher!" I shrugged and stood up and walked to the door but stopped at the door "I don't show respect to old filthy humans like yourself. Zim only shows respect to himself." I shut the door behind me as the teacher yelled again and I just smirked and walked down the hall not bothering to go to the office.

* * *

 

Normal prov

Zim wondered the halls till the bell rang and as he turned a corner again someone had run into him but this time he fell back to the ground and looked up rubbing the bak of his head "what the-" he looked up to see Gaz again and he almost paled as she glared at him. "That's twice you have run into me Zim!" Zim looked around but none of the other humans seemed to stare, either not paying attention or didn't want to get Gaz's rathe set on them too.

"Look Gaz-human, Zim is in a hurry and just wants to get home!" He said as he was about to stand but Gaz stepped on his chest pushing him down to the ground "awww poor whiner. Like I give a crap what you want. You crossed my path twice. That's more then a good enough reason for me to doom you."

Zim was actually scared but he tried his best not to show it. "Don't touch me with your filthy human stuff!" He actually pushed her foot off him and quickly stood up as she was a bit shocked he had the nerve to push her off him. "I don't want to fight Gaz-human. Zim just wants-" before he could finish Dib came around the corner in his normal looking long coat, hair the same style and his glasses. Everything the same but now he just wore a plain blue shirt without the smiley on it.

"Zim! Don't touch my sister! Gaz get away from him!" Gaz sighed and looked over as her brother started running up and Zim groaned "seems Zim always gets into stupid fights with the Dib-monkey!" He turned and took off running down the hall as Dib ran after him "get back here alien!" Gaz glared and for once since she didn't want to stay at school any longer she followed after her stupid brother and Zim. 'There stupid fight will be better then sticking around here.' She thought as she followed them out the exit door and down the street.

* * *

 

Gaz's prov

I followed the two to Zim's house where bib broke in and as I walked in I saw Dib being attacked, or rather being provoked, by the little robot Gir. "Master promised me tacos if I get you out of the house!" He cheered happily as he sat on Dib's shoulders pulling his hair and Dib yelled at him to get off. I just shock my head and walked off past them and open the trash knowing that Zim was down in his lab. When I entered I heard voices and raised an eyebrow as I walked over to see Zim talking to two tall irkens on his computer so I stayed hidden from sight and watched. "Zim why are you calling us now?" The one in a red outfit and red eyes asked seeming annoyed as one in a purple outfit and purple eyes stood behind him drinking a soda with the irked symbol on it. "I am sorry for bothering my tallest but I was wound earring when I would get my back up to destroy this filthy planet of humans."

The one in red looked to the other irked behind him and they both smirked evilly. "Should we tell him?" The one in purple asked and the other one nodded as Zim tilted his head slightly "tell Zim what?" The two laughed on screen and looked at Zim. "First off Zim, you were never an invader to begin with. We lied to you just to see how long you would last. Since your still alive will just confess. You, Zim, are a defect. Your mission was a fake and you are banished on this planet called earth. We no longer want to hear from you. And if you even try to come back will kill you on spot. So do everyone on irk a favor and deactivate yourself. Or better yet hit the self district button in your pack. That will be more interesting."

I heard all of this and my eyes where wide with shock and for once i felt bad for Zim 'they first lie to him...and know there telling him to kill himself!?' I thought as i peered over at Zim who was looking down now and the tallest crossed there arms as the one in red spoke again. "Well? I told you to deactivate yourself or self destruct Now!" Zim hesitated but didn't argue as he opened his pack and reached his hand back to hit the button inside.

My eyes widened and I ran from my hiding spot and grabbed Zim's hand, stopping him as he quickly turned to look at me but I was glaring hatefully at the screen "you Irkens are pieces of shit! He's one of your own yet you can tell him to do this just because your his so called leaders?" I said becoming furious and Zim still didn't say anything just watched me as the tallest looked at me as well. "Watch your mouth girl!"

I opened my eyes slightly and smirked evilly "or what? You can't really do anything now can you? And congrats to you both. Your on my list." The one in purple is actually cowering in the back ground "she has a list!?" Zim actually finally did something, a nod, to me having a list making me smirk more. "That's right and I always take care of my list. And once I find you both I'll send you both into the realm of nightmares. Where there is no return! Every weakening moment for you both will be nothing but sorrow and despair. Mark my words." I said calmly but this even sent the red one to shiver a bit. "You don't scare us human! Cut the transmission!" He yelled and the screen went black and i just still glared at it till I felt Zim yank his hand out of my grasp, not hard tho.

"Why did you...stop Zim?" He was looking down again and i looked at him. "I don't know. Maybe because the only one who's allowed to make your life miserable is me. Not them." I said crossing my arms and was glaring still as Zim didn't move and I sighed. "Look...don't listen to them. There jerks, and idiots." Zim's hands went to fists at his side "they are Zim's leaders! Zim obeys them!" I raised an eyebrow "I thought you said no one controls Zim or tell's Zim what to do? You did say those lines a few years ago." Zim blinked and now looks at me. "how did.." I looks at him as well "Dib rants about what you say to him. And I do sometimes listen till I threaten his life." I simply stated and he just nodded slightly.

"Zim you may be...exiled but that doesn't mean much. For all I care you can still try to take over this worthless planet." Zim shook his head "no...Zim...shall just try and fit in I guess...Zim has no other options..." I couldn't help it. His face was so pitiful and broken I was actually afraid he would deactivate himself once I left the room.

I hated these new emotions! I normally don't care about anyone! So why now? I looked at him and saw two drops fall from his face and hit the ground causing my eyes to widen more 'he's...he's crying?' I thought as his shoulders started to tremble and I couldn't just leave him like this.

Me, Gaz, the most feared being on this planet probably, was showing sympathy! I sighed slightly but grabbed Zim's shoulders and turned him to look at me and he stiffened slightly and I smirked 'probably thinks I'm gonna hit him or something' but I just pulled Zim into me and I hugged him. He completely stiffened but didn't fight against it. He soon relaxed and hugged me back. Normally i DESPISE being touched. But just this once...I'll make an exception.

* * *

 

Zim's prov

I don't know what's going on...I don't ever feel like this. But my tallest have said I was a defect...and all this was a lie. I should be dead like they wanted...yet this human...Gaz..is holding me in her arms. 'Filthy human...how dare she touch Zim! I should push her away and laugh at her foolishness!' I thought till I thought if something else's and relaxed against her

'no...she's not the fool...Zim is...I was led to believe the tallest cared for Zim...when they, in fact, did not. Yet here she is. Holding me as if she cares...Gaz cares for no one' I thought as I slowly brought my arms up and hugged her bak. 'Maybe just this once...I will let this filthy human comfort me.'

After what seemed like a minute or two Gaz let me go and pushed her hair back. "You tell anyone I showed emotion or whatever for you. I won't hesitate to-" I stopped her by lifting my hands up "Zim won't tell a soul...no need to threaten me Gaz-human. Now go and join your stupid brother. He's probably still fighting with Gir." Gaz just nodded to me once and turned to leave but stopped and turned back torrid me "hey, just for the record, I don't think you're a defect or whatever. And you better be at school tomorrow, you keep Dib from annoying the hell out of me."

I just stared at her as my left antenna went up a bit confused but I nodded to her and she left. 'Strange human...' I thought as I went over and picked up my disguise off the floor and put it away for tomorrow.


	2. Don't play nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since you guys seemed to enjoy this story...i decided to keep it going. So heres chapter 2! ENJOY! :D and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes or whatever i may have done by accident

_Dibs prov_

I was still fighting with Zim's robot Gir and I was really starting to get annoyed. "Look Gir! If you get off me I'll...I'll buy you two tacos!" Gir squealed happily and jumped off me. "Okay!" He said with his little tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he smiled and I sighed 'finally!' I was about to go get Zim when I saw Gaz walk out of the kitchen.

"Gaz!? What are you doing here? I didn't see you come in!" I yelled as she glared at me. "Where leaving. Now!" I blinked "I can't leave! Zim's planning something to take over the world! I have to stop him before he does!" I argued till Gaz growled and even if she is my sister she scares the crap out of me when she's upset. "I said now Dib don't make me say it again!" She threatened and I looked at her and then at the trash that leads to Zim's lab and I sighed "alright...will leave." She just nodded and pulled out her GS3 and walked past me as I followed behind. "What happened that made you want to leave tho? Zim didn't do anything to you did he!? If he did I'll-" Gaz growled and paused her game "he didn't do ANYTHING Dib! Leave him alone! God! You're so annoying!" She yelled and I actually stopped dead in my tracks.

"Did...did you just...stick up for him?" Gaz stopped and turned back to look at me "no, I'm just saying he didn't do anything. You should know he's a bit smarter to know not to cross me." She said flatly and I couldn't really argue with that. So I just nodded and followed behind her.

* * *

_Gaz's prov_

I went strait to my room and threw my backpack in the corner of my room and laid on my bed staring up at my ceiling. 'Damn it...that stupid Zim has me worried! And it's annoying! I shouldn't care damn it all!' I sat up and glared into the darkness of my room. I felt weird and I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit. I finally sighed and laid back down. 'Maybe after some sleep I'll forget about that stupid green alien.' I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm and I groaned as I picked it up and instead of turning it off I threw it against my wall breaking it and curling back up in bed about to fall back asleep till I heard my idiot brother. "Gaz! Get up or where gonna be late for school!" I growled but got up from my bed and noticed I slept in my clothes from yesterday. I took a shower and put on a black long sleeved shirt that had "if you could read my mind you wouldn't be smiling" written in red letters on it as I also put on black jeans with a red chain attached to them and my black boots and fingerless gloves, to finish it off I put my skull necklace on again.

I walked down stairs to see Dib eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning Gaz." He smiled and I just ignored him and grabbed a pice of toast and played my game slave again so I didn't have to talk to him. "Do you think Zim is planning something?" He asked all of a sudden and I didn't bother looking up at him "how should I know." I said making a statement that I don't keep watch of Zim like he does.

"I don't know...it's just I figured something would have happened yesterday but you dragged us out of there and nothing happened that night. I was waiting for flying death pigs or something to come out of no where and start attacking people." He stated and I rolled my eyes "well maybe he didn't feel like causing trouble. Ever think of that?" I walked past him and walked out the door to school leaving Dib there to think about that.

* * *

 

_Normal prov_

Gaz walked to school even though she will be early but it's a small price to pay so she didn't have to keep talking to Dib about stupid things. She walked threw the doors to see only a handful of students there talking to there friends but stopped when they saw Gaz and she just smirked to herself as she walked past them all and to her locker. 'My reputation follows me now doesn't it?' She laughed a bit evilly at that as she opened her locker and started grabbing her books till someone leaned against the locker beside hers "I don't see what's so amusing" came a familiar voice and Gaz sighed and looked over to see Zim in his disguise looking at the other students walk by.

"What do you want Zim?" She raised an eyebrow at him but he still didn't look at her. "Answers...Zim wants answers..." Gaz rolled her eyes and shut her locker. "Answers to what dare I ask?" Zim looked at her finally seriously and she raised both eyebrows in amusement.

* * *

_Zim's prov_

"Zim want to know why you did what you did yesterday." I asked seriously, it had been bothering me all night of why this human female would stop me. Also of why she spoke kindly to me when clearly no one else gives a crap what happens to me. "Well?" I glared slightly at her and she just sighed annoyed. "Look I don't even know okay? I just acted and what I did felt...right at the time." She sighed "I may not like you or anybody for that matter but I wouldn't let you kill yourself. That's just stupid and dumb." She stated and I blinked "elaborate. What do you mean by stupid and dumb?"

Gaz leaned against her locker now and looked both ways to see no one around so she looked back at me, now being serious as well "it's stupid and dumb because no matter how bad your life is you should never take your own life. That's just being a cowered and taking the easy way out to avoid your problems. No problem is worth taking your life over. It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem." She said not taking her eyes off of mine and I just blinked but thought over her words carefully.

I gave her a stern look "Zim is no cowered."I finally said and she seemed to smirk a bit at that. "Good then I better not find out you killed yourself just cause those other irkens told you to, got it?" She pushed off her locker but still kept eye contact with me and I just smirked back finally. "Zim listeners to no one. Zim will do as he sees fit. And if Zim wants to live, then Zim will." I said being serious which seemed to please the Gaz-human. "Good alien boy." She looked at the clock. "Class will start soon." She turned but put her hand up in a slight wave "see you around." She said before she turned a corner and she was gone from my sight and I actually couldn't help but smile a bit.

'She's always been different...but I never knew just how much.' I chuckled slightly in amusement and turned and headed to my own classroom. 'I will live the way I want...I no longer have to pledge my loyalty to anyone. I'm free to do what I want...and I want to live...and' I glanced back to wear Gaz had left. '...I want to get to know her more...' I thought before looking foreword again and soon walking into my class just as the warning bell sounded.

* * *

_Gaz's prov_

I got to my class just as the warning bell went off and I sat down in my chair pulling out my game slave again, till someone stood over me and I growled slightly as I looked up to see the one popular guy in my class, he has short blond hair and bright blue eyes and a smile that makes other girls swoon for him. He's had his sights on me ever since I didn't fall for his stupid flirting attempts. "Hey Gaz, you're looking as beautiful as ever." He smiles and I just rolled my eyes.

"Go away Tyler. Before I make you go away." I looked at what he was wearing, a nice button up grey shirt and nice blue jeans with a black belt around them. "And you look as pathetic as the rest of this damn school." I stated and he blinked a bit shocked as some girls that just walked in heard my insult to him and glared.

"She's just jealous she can't be as gorgeous as him." One of the girls said to her friend and I opened my eyes slightly at them. "Shut. Up." The girls paled and quickly took there seats as I looked at Tyler again "I won't tell you again to go away. Last chance before I doom you."

Tyler chuckled "you're so adorable when you're upset." He put his hand under my chin and tilted it up towered him and before he could even try and close the gape between us I punched him right in the throat and watched him hit the ground. "Don't EVER touch me again you bustard." The last bell rang and everyone now was in the room staring at me and Tyler, who was still on the floor coughing like crazy. The teacher walked in and knew what happened without even asking. "GAZ MEMBRANE! Office now!" I rolled my eyes but glared more. 'First class and I'm already in trouble. Today's gonna be great. I just know it.' I thought sarcastically.

I walked the halls to see my stupid brother still at his locker and I raised an eyebrow. "You're never late." I stated flatly causing him to jump and drop all his books as he looked at me. "Gaz! Don't do that you scared me half to death." I smirked a bit at that as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself "and yeah I wasn't late...I kind of got into trouble. Zim and I are in the same class and we got into an argument as always but this time it got a little out of control so we both got kicked out of class and have to go to the office." He rubbed the back of his head and I sighed. "Well I'm heading there as well." He looked at me shocked "what did you do!?"

I glared "none of your business." I stormed past him as he shut his locked and quickly followed me. 'So my stupid brother and Zim got into trouble as well...I shouldn't be surprised.' I was to lost in thought I didn't hear Dib yell my name as I ran right into someone, AGAIN! I fell bak a bit but before I completely fell a hand grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me back up. "We have to stop meeting like this at school Gaz-human." I blinked and looked up to see Zim smirking down at me and I pulled my wrist free. "Then maybe you should watch where you're going." I crossed my arms and Zim raised an eyebrow he of course doesn't have. "You ran into Zim. Not the other way around." He said to me and I glared furious.

I wasn't in the mood for this right now, I was still furious with the boy in my class. "Like I care. You should move anyway." I said just as Dib ran up. "Gaz, you need to be more carful! Zim could have done something to you if you weren't carful!" Zim glared at Dib for making such a statement "I wouldn't harm the Gaz-human. You stupid Dib-monkey." Dib glared at Zim and my hands went to fists. "Enough! Stop arguing like every god damn minute!" I yelled and both boys where looking at me now a bit shocked. I glared at them both and then stormed off to the office and both boys walked behind me not saying anything now.

* * *

_Normal prov_

Zim, Gaz, and Dib entered the office and the principle just sighed when he saw the three. "You three are making this a habit of being sent down here aren't you?" They all didn't say anything so he looked to Dib and Zim "fight again?" Dib just nodded as Zim ignored them all till the principle asked Gaz why she was here. Zim glanced over to see Gaz glaring still but answers anyway "I punched one of the students in the throat."

Zim blinked at that till the principle asked her why and she growled slightly "he got a little closer to me then I liked." Both Zim and Dib's eyes widened at that. 'He!?' Zim thought also now getting upset for some reason. 'wait...why should I care if a guy was close to her? It's not like it bothers me...does it...?" He looked back over at Gaz as the principle gives them all detention after school.

* * *

_Zim's prov_

Classes went on as normal till it was lunch time. 'I hate this foul meat place...why did I even come here?' I sighed as I walked to an empty lunch table in the back of the cafeteria as Gaz sat with the Dib-monkey. I looked down at my food, it wasn't meat today at least but I still wouldn't risk eating it. I was about to look up till one of the students pushed my face into my food as they walked by and they all started laughing when I yelled and frantically wiped my face to get the disgusting stuff off me.

"That's what you getting for being a reject Zim!" One kid laughed and I froze at that, remembering that my tallest called me something similar. My hands went to fists and I turned around to confront the filthy human but a bowl of what they call pudding flew past me and hit the kid right in the face, hard.

I blinked shocked and turned to see Dib blinking stunned as he points to Gaz beside him on who threw it. Gaz stood up and calmly walked over as all the kids had stopped laughing completely. And I knew just by the look on her face things where about to get interesting.

* * *

_Gaz's prov_

I was furious, no past furious I was livid! But I kept my face blank as I walked over to the boy who had just been bullying Zim. "Who threw that!?" He yelled as he threw the bowl to the ground and wiped his face to get the pudding off. "Not much fun when the shoes on the other foot now is it?" I said calmly as I stood by Zim now. The boys eyes widened as he quickly looked up at me "G-Gaz? I was just...just playing around with Zim! You know like...like friends!" I glared at that as Zim spoke "friend!? Zim doesn't even know you!" He said and I smirked slightly till the boy glared at Zim "shut up! Your gonna get me killed you fucking re-" before he finished I side kicked him in the jaw.

"If you EVER call Zim a reject again" I opened my eyes in a deadly and life threatening glare " I will not hesitate to send you to your doom. Or maybe I should skin you alive. Or slowly cut off your figures working my way up your arm till I cut off your head." The boy looked like he was gonna be sick or pass out till one girl ran up behind the boy and even though she was just as terrified she stuttered as she spoke "y-y-you're s-sick!"

I smirked at that and set my sights on her. "O No, I'm not sick, I'm twisted. Sick makes it sound like there's a cure." I said with a slight evil laugh making the girl tremble even more but I could tell Zim was actually enjoying the pitiful looks on the humans faces. The two students finally got up off the floor as the boy held his jaw and the girl walked him out of the cafeteria, probably to see the nurse.

I glanced at Zim to see he was now looking at me and I raised an eyebrow "what?" I figured he would say something like 'Zim didn't need your help filthy human' but what I heard made me blink a bit shocked. "Wait...what did you say?" Zim was now looking down but he sighed and glanced away from me "I said...thank you..." He mumbled the last part but I still heard it and was actually a bit taken back. Zim was thanking me. Thanking ME! I shook my head but sat down next to him at the table "you're...welcome I guess. Though I did that for my own benefit. I enjoy seeing people suffer." I said till I looked over to see Zim staring at me with a 'yea right' look and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What you don't think that's the truth?" Zim shook his head "if it was...then you wouldn't have done anything. Zim was already suffering from the boys words. Why make him suffer then?" I cursed under my breath 'damn it! How did he pick that up so quickly!?' I thought but looked up at the ceiling "well maybe I just wanted to make him suffer okay? I needed to take my anger out on something or someone and he was the perfect target to take it out on."

It wasn't entirely a lie, I was still furious with Tyler but if I wanted to be honest with myself I was just more upset the boy was bullying Zim when no one, not even my brother, knows what happened to Zim with his leaders. I may like to threaten and beat the crap out of people but not even I go as far as to make people commits suicide. Not even I'm THAT heartless. Sure I'll injure them to the break of death or maybe I would kill them but that's my own hands. I don't use my words to drive people to death. If I want them dead I'll do it myself.

He was about to say something else till my dimwit of a brother walked up and sat between Zim and me. "I don't know what's going on but stay away from my sister Zim! I bet you planned that little show huh? To get her to stick up for you to work on some kind of revenge towered me! By getting my sister to actually care about a stupid alien like yourself! Well guess what it won't work." I rolled my eyes and ran my hand threw my hair since I knew whatever Dib said Zim could come up with a comeback or whatever to start a fight again. I just tuned them out as they argued back and forth.

The rest of the day went as it always did, boring. The last bell rang and I stood about to head home till I remembered I had detention. 'Damn it all to hell...' I thought bitterly as I grabbed my backpack and stuffed it in my locker on the way to the detention room but was stopped by an arm blocking my pathway by the shirt color being grey, I knew who it was before even having to look. "Want another beating?" I glared foreword not looking at the pig for brain blocking my way. "Awww you hurt me Gazzy." I glared more 'Gazzy?' I finally looked at the one in my way, Tyler.

* * *

_Zim's prov_

I couldn't believe I got detention cause of that big headed idiot Dib! I already dropped my books or whatever in that human devise called a locker. I was almost to the room when I heard talking. One, more familiar then the other 'Gaz?' I thought as I carefully crept to a corner and peered over to see Gaz being blocked by a guy who I believe is called Tyler. His stature at this school makes him well known for some reason but I don't see what's so great about him. I listened in on the conversation but being carful I wasn't caught.

"Tyler move before I make you!" Gaz said now getting annoyed with the human boy but he just smiled "o you would wouldn't you? You wouldn't hesitate to just punch me again right? You know that's your problem, you won't let anyone get close. And I believe it's fear that keeps you from doing so." He moved his arm but was now circling her like she was pray. "You're brother is considered a freak in this school cause of his obsession with mythical creatures like aliens. So he probably doesn't even really bother to talk to you since he's busy with his own insanity. But then again you probably push him away as well don't you? But is there something else? Did someone hurt you first to make you so cold and filled with hatred? Unable to trust people around you?"

Gaz was now trembling with anger, I could tell and I hadn't even realized my fists where clenched as the boy continued. "I'm gonna take a guess it's your father. He doesn't see you or even acknowledge your existence. He's probably rarely home to see his own children. Maybe the reason for that is he never truly cared about you Gaz." He was behind her and ran his hand threw her hair "you are probably just a nuisance to him and maybe, just maybe, he wishes he never had such a disappointing child like you." Gaz finally turned to hit him but he grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back painfully and my eyes widened, one because he blocked Gaz's punch, two was cause he was hurting her! But also cause i saw something sliding down Gaz's face...Tears.

I growled and I couldn't take it any longer and before I knew it I was out of my hiding spot and grabbing the boy by his wrist twisting it at an unnatural angel till he gritted his teeth and released Gaz's arm. "You foolish human boy! How dare you touch what doesn't belong to you! And to top it off you tried to seriously hurt her!" I gripped his wrist tighter as Tyler let out a slight yell and Gaz was now looking at me with tears in her eyes still which made me even more upset. 'He made her cry...he didn't just hurt her physically. He hurt her mentally too.' I growled furious and just wanted to break his entire arm.

"Give Zim one good reason Zim should let you go." I glanced at Tyler who was in to much pain to speak but somehow he gritted out "if you...do anything! I can..get you expelled from this school! Or...make your life more of a hell then it already is here!" I growled more "not good en-" I was cut off by Gaz talking "Zim let him go..." I looked at her to see she was looking down but I could tell she was still upset and hurting on the inside even if she tried to hide it. I growled lowly but let go of Tyler's arm and pushed him away from me. "You're spared for today. Don't think you'll be so lucky next time" Tyler ran off "this isn't over!" He yelled before leaving me alone with Gaz. I looked at her a bit worried.

She still wouldn't look up so I carefully bent down so I was below her to see tears still in her eyes "Gaz..." I moved my gloved hand up and wiped the tear on her face away even though it slightly burned my hand I didn't even bother to care at the moment "Gaz...please talk to Zim." She finally looked at me slightly "how long...where you listening?" It didn't sound threatening and I also didn't want to lie to her either so I answered truthfully "since he was blocking you with his arm...and you told him to move..." I didn't look away from her but she slowly pushed my hand away from her face. "Didn't I tell you not to touch me." She said trying to sound cold but I could see threw her façade.

"Yes, you have told Zim this before...however Zim thinks right now...you need comfort...just as Zim did before." I stood back up and her face slowly followed. I was about a good few inches taller then her I was about 6'4 and she was maybe 5'7 if I had to guess. "I don't need comfort...I don't need anybody. I like being alone Zim!" She said now glaring at me but I didn't waver. "...you may like being alone...but you don't fancy being lonely...do you." I said more as a statement then a question. Gaz looked at me as her glare slowly softened and she sighed and slowly shook her head answering me anyway "no...I don't..."

* * *

There you have it! CHAPTER 2! Hope you all enjoyed it, I am currently working on Chapter 3 and should have it up very soon. Till then please leave kudos or something lol. XD


End file.
